Baby's First Christmas
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The (human) Doctor, Rose, and Rachel spend their first Christmas together as a family. Or at least they try to until The Doctor hears about an elf toy that comes to life and then tries to kill them. The third part in the Baby's First series.
1. Chapter 1

A few days later The Doctor and Rose took their new baby home from the hospital. Shortly afterwards Pete and Jackie came over to meet their new granddaughter. "Oh my goodness," Jackie began when suddenly the tiny baby was placed inside her arms. "I remember when you were still this tiny." She told Rose while gently bumping the baby up and down before the baby started to fuss.

"Uh oh, I think somebody's hungry." The Doctor said. "I'll go heat up her bottle." He said before he got up off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Shh,.. Rachel,.." Jackie whispered as the baby continued to cry. "Daddy's going to get you taken care of." She assured the baby while she bent down and kissed the top of her head even though she knew that the screaming infant couldn't understand her. A few moments later The Doctor returned with a tiny pink bottle and quickly poured a tiny bit out onto his arm and tested it before handing it to his mother in-law.

"There you go Jackie." He told her as he sat back down and Jackie held the bottle up to the baby's lips and she immediately started sucking on the nipple and drinking her milk. Rose smiled at how adorable her baby was while she drank and constantly blinked her bright blue eyes up at her grandmother.

"So Doctor, are you good with her?" Jackie asked him.

"Oh yeah, he's _very_ good with her. I can tell already that Rachel's got him wrapped around her tiny fingers. He's a great dad, although I have to admit, he gets a little apprehensive when it comes time to changing her nappies." She told her as she flashed a grin over at her husband.

"Well yeah, it's hard to believe that something so small can make a stink all the way up to Gallifrey. I just didn't want the smoke alarms going off or anything." He said as he wrapped his arm around his wife while she leaned her head into his chest and giggled. She wasn't sure whether or not he was teasing her, but either way, Rachel wasn't the only one who could act incredibly cute sometimes. The Doctor smiled down at her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

That's when Rachel had decided that she had had enough milk and refused to drink anymore. "That's it?" Jackie asked her with uncertainty and disbelief. "You didn't eat very much." She said as she set the bottle back down on the coffee table.

"Well she was just born a few days ago and she still has a very tiny stomach." Pete said as Jackie placed a towel over her left shoulder and brought the tiny baby up to it and started patting her back and rubbing it in small tiny circles before pressing her lips to her forehead. It wasn't long before the baby let out a rather small belch and then started to fuss again.

"Uh oh," The Doctor began as he started wrinkling his nose. "I have a feeling I know what she's upset about this time." He said as Rose giggled again.

"Don't worry, I'll change her and then I'll put her down for her nap so we can have some time alone to talk." She said as she stood up and took her baby inside her arms soothingly hushing her crying and kissing the top of her head.

Later on that day after Rachel was asleep and both her parents went home, The Doctor and Rose went to their bedroom and went to go lie down inside the bed. They undressed themselves and climbed under the covers. The Doctor took his wife inside his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. That's when all of a sudden Rose felt a cold chill come over her and she started to cough.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked his wife out of concern.

"No,.." Rose groaned with a shake of her head as she started to cough some more. "I don't feel so well." She admitted as The Doctor placed his right hand over her forehead.

"Oh my, you're burning up." He told her. "I think you have a fever. Stay here for a moment and I'm going to go get the thermometer." He said before he got out of bed again, stood up, and put on his robe before leaving the room. A few moments later he returned carrying the thermometer inside his hand. "Alright now open up." He instructed as she opened her mouth while he started shaking it.

That's when at that moment they heard their baby crying through the baby monitor. "Oh no, Rachel's awake." Rose said as she started to sit up but The Doctor simply shook his head at her.

"Don't worry about it I'll get her, I want you to stay in bed." He told her before he stuck the thermometer inside her mouth and then turned off the monitor before hurrying out of the bedroom and back towards the nursery. As soon as he had made it into the room he started wrinkling his nose again and waving his hand in front of his nose. "That figures." He began. "You're getting a big kick out of this aren't you?" he questioned her as she continued screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Alright! Alright!" he cried nervously while hushing her at the same time before he started to cautiously pull apart her diaper. "Seeing as that I don't have much of a choice, your mummy's sick so I have to do this myself." He said as he made a disgusted face after he finally managed to open the diaper. "Hold on a second." He told her before he quickly rushed into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers and then grabbed a clothespin and placed it on top of his nose pinching it shut.

"Perfect." He said to himself in a nasally voice before hurrying back into the nursery and stepping on the trashcan pedal before picking up the dirty diaper, crumpling it up, and then disposing it inside of it. Then he removed the clothespin and grabbed a baby wipe and then started wiping the baby's bottom. "Phew," he began as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Hard part's over. Now you just hang tight while I get you a fresh nappy." He told her.

Once Rachel had a fresh diaper on, he set her down in her playpen while he went to go check on Rose. He removed the thermometer from her mouth and placed it under the lamp to read it.

"What does it say?" she asked him before letting out a rather large sneeze.

"A hundred and one. I think you're just coming down with a pretty bad cold." He told her. "Even though I'm not a doctor." He said. "Or that kind of a doctor anyway. Now you just get some rest and I'll make you some hot chicken soup. I want you staying in bed all day and drinking plenty of fluids." He instructed.

"But what about Rachel?" she asked him.

"I already told you, don't worry about Rachel because I'll take care of the baby. I love you so much and I'm more concerned about your health. So I want you to get some rest so that you can get better. Besides, we don't want the baby getting sick." He told her as Rose nodded before she started a round of sneezing fits. The Doctor started pulling a bunch of Kleenex's out of the tissue box before handing them to her so she could blow her nose when all of a sudden Rachel began to cry again.

"I'll be right back darling as soon as I heat up the baby's bottle and feed it to her. Then I'll give you your soup." He assured her before he dashed right back into the kitchen. "I know Rachel, I'm coming!" he cried as he turned on the stove and started heating up what was left inside of it. As soon as it had finished warming up, The Doctor dabbed it out on his arm and tested it again before he set it down on the coffee table and then picked Rachel up out of her playpen and gathered her inside his arms and made sure that her head was supported.

Then he slowly started carrying her over to the couch. "Shh,.." he whispered softly as he tried to soothe her crying. "It's alright Rachel, Daddy's got your baba ready for you." He told her gently before he picked up the bottle again and brought it to her lips. He smiled down at her as she started to suck and then slowly bent down and kissed her cheek. His single heart beat full of love for her while she continued to drink.

For he knew that even though she was a lot of work, she was worth every second of it. He started to hum The Sidewalks of New York while she drank before he started to sing a little of it. "Eastside, Westside, all around the town, the kids sang ring around Rosie, London Bridge is falling down. Boys and girls together, me and Mamie O' Rourke, we tripped the light fantastic on the sidewalks of New York." He sung softly while she continued her meal.

Later on that evening after The Doctor made sure that his wife was fed and properly taken care of, he decided to give his daughter her very first bath while he started getting her ready for bed. He filled her tiny pink baby bathtub full of water, making sure that it was a good temperature before setting it up on the counter. Then he removed her out of her playpen and set her on the couch where he started undressing her before wrapping her up in a white towel while leaving her diaper on.

"Alright Rachel," he spoke softly. "bath time." He told her as he carried her over to the counter and laid her down inside the tub. Then he wrung out a soft yellow sponge before softly dabbing her face and washing it. Then he dabbed it back inside the water and wrung it out again before continuing to wash it until he deemed that it was clean enough. Then he lathered his hands with baby shampoo before scrubbing and massaging it onto her head. After that he used the bright pink cup that he had out on the counter next to him and dipped the cup down in the water to rinse it.

He poured it over her head with one hand before shielding her eyes with the other hand. Then he unwrapped her from the towel and removed her diaper before continuing to wash the rest of her body with the sponge. He was rather surprised how quite she was the whole time he was bathing her, and before he knew it, her first bath was over. He carefully picked her up before laying her back down on the towel and rubbing her skin with baby lotion and then getting her into her pajamas.

He placed a pink dummy (pacifier) inside her mouth while he carried her back to her cradle. Then he placed her down inside of it and gently rocked it back and forth while he hummed the lullaby song to her as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled down at her and kissed her goodnight before quietly leaving the room and turning off the light. Then he went back to his own bedroom and smiled at his beautiful wife who was sound asleep inside the bed. That's when The Doctor finally realized that even though he was an alien, he suddenly felt like the luckiest person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A Christmas Carole

The Doctor pulled into Jackie's driveway and parked the car before he removed the car seat from the back and carried it up to the front door while Rose carried the diaper bag. Jackie was there to greet them at the door and greeted them with extra warm hugs and kisses. "There's my little Santa baby." She began after they stepped inside the house and she looked down at Rachel who was wearing a tiny red and white Santa hat with a matching coat.

"Yep and she's already been fed and changed so she should be a happy baby." Rose said as she placed the car seat on top of the couch and unstrapped the baby before hoisting her up inside her arms and then giving her to her mother.

"Well I think that's everything then. She's still on a bottle twice day along with her solid baby food. Just give her one in the morning and one at night. And she takes a nap a few hours after she wakes up each morning and right after lunch. Then she has a bath shortly after dinner and then you need to start getting her ready for bed." The Doctor explained. "And her baby toys and teething ring are inside her suitcase." He added. "Do you think you can manage everything?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm sure I can." Jackie assured him.

"Good, now give me a call if there are any problems at all." He said before he glanced back down at his daughter. "Alright Rachel, Mummy and Daddy have to go bye-bye's now. I love you and be a good girl for Grandma." He told her before he took her back from Jackie and raised her up into the air. The baby started to giggle as The Doctor grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright c'mon Doctor, we have to go." Rose told him as he breathed a heavy sigh and reluctantly passed her back over to Jackie.

"Alright love, say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy." She told her as she took ahold of her tiny fist and was about to start waving it for her until she pulled it out of her grasp and beat her to it giving them a tiny wave as they went back out the door. Jackie smiled and kissed her cheek before she started carrying her away.

 _…._

Meanwhile another little girl with dark hair, dark skin, and amber eyes was busy walking along the street when all of a sudden she stopped when she heard a loud whooshing sound and quickly gasped and turned her head. A rather large blue box was appearing in front of her and a few moments later a couple of people stepped out of it a man and a woman. "Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I've flown that thing." The man said as the woman grabbed ahold of his sleeve and yanked it before pointing over at the girl.

"Doctor look, we're not alone." She told him.

"Oh man really? I was hoping that we would be able to have a chance to make out." He said before he turned his head and looked down at the little girl. "Oh hullo, what's your name?" he asked the little girl who remained silent and just continued staring at him. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I have a little girl myself." He told her and waited for a few moments. She continued staring at him before finally giving him a response.

"Carole." She replied.

"Well hullo there Carole. I'm The Doctor and this is my wife Rose. We're friends." He began. "That's a very pretty name by the way. How old are you Carole?" he asked her as she held up one of her hands. "Five? I see, well where are your parents?" he asked her as she just simply shrugged.

"Oh dear, Doctor, the poor little girl's lost." Rose said as she turned to look at her husband. "We can't just leave her here all by herself."

"I know, but we can't take her with us either. We best take her down to the police station. I'm sure that they'll be able to help her find her family." He told her before he glanced back down at the child. "C'mon Carole, we'll help you." He said but the little girl simply backed away from him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said as The Doctor nodded.

"And that is a very good rule. Your mummy and daddy taught you well. But like I said, we're your friends now so we're not strangers anymore. You're safer with us. C'mon let's go." He told her as he stretched out his hand towards her. She looked at it with uncertainty for a moment before finally deciding to take it and started walking down the street with them.

"What was that thing?" she asked him while glancing up into his face.

"Oh you mean that great blue box back there? That was my time machine, it's called a TARDIS." He began. "It takes me anywhere I want to go in time." He told her as her face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"That's cool!" she exclaimed as The Doctor chuckled.

"Yes I know, I've always thought so." He told her.

"What's your daughter's name?" she asked him.

"Rachel." He replied.

"Oh. I like that name." she said.

"Thank you, so do I. That's why I chose it." He told her.

"Why isn't she with you?" she asked him.

"Because she's with her grandmother. She'll be with her grandfather and Cousin Tony too once they get back from bring your child to work day." He began. "You're awfully talkative for someone who didn't want anything to do with me a few minutes ago." He finished as they came to a stop at the end of the sidewalk and waited for the traffic to stop. Carole simply just shrugged again.

"I don't have too many people to talk to. None of the other kids like me much." She explained.

"Do you mean your brothers and sisters?" The Doctor asked as he turned over to look at her.

"No. The other orphans." She told him as The Doctor looked anxiously back up at his wife before back down at her.

"You mean you're an orphan." He said.

"Yeah. My mummy and daddy left me when I was a baby and I never knew why." She told him as The Doctor felt his heart start to break. He could never imagine abandoning his own daughter and couldn't believe that somebody else could.

"Well don't you worry Carole," he began. "I told you that we're going to help you and that's exactly what we're going to do. I never break a promise." He told her.

"But what about our mission?" Rose asked him.

"That's just going to have to wait, this child needs us. And I'm not about to abandon her on Christmas." He told her with a shake of his head before all the cars came to a stop and they quickly raced a crossed the street.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later The Doctor and Rose took their new baby home from the hospital. Shortly afterwards Pete and Jackie came over to meet their new granddaughter. "Oh my goodness," Jackie began when suddenly the tiny baby was placed inside her arms. "I remember when you were still this tiny." She told Rose while gently bumping the baby up and down before the baby started to fuss.

"Uh oh, I think somebody's hungry." The Doctor said. "I'll go heat up her bottle." He said before he got up off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Shh,.. Rachel,.." Jackie whispered as the baby continued to cry. "Daddy's going to get you taken care of." She assured the baby while she bent down and kissed the top of her head even though she knew that the screaming infant couldn't understand her. A few moments later The Doctor returned with a tiny pink bottle and quickly poured a tiny bit out onto his arm and tested it before handing it to his mother in-law.

"There you go Jackie." He told her as he sat back down and Jackie held the bottle up to the baby's lips and she immediately started sucking on the nipple and drinking her milk. Rose smiled at how adorable her baby was while she drank and constantly blinked her bright blue eyes up at her grandmother.

"So Doctor, are you good with her?" Jackie asked him.

"Oh yeah, he's _very_ good with her. I can tell already that Rachel's got him wrapped around her tiny fingers. He's a great dad, although I have to admit, he gets a little apprehensive when it comes time to changing her nappies." She told her as she flashed a grin over at her husband.

"Well yeah, it's hard to believe that something so small can make a stink all the way up to Gallifrey. I just didn't want the smoke alarms going off or anything." He said as he wrapped his arm around his wife while she leaned her head into his chest and giggled. She wasn't sure whether or not he was teasing her, but either way, Rachel wasn't the only one who could act incredibly cute sometimes. The Doctor smiled down at her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

That's when Rachel had decided that she had had enough milk and refused to drink anymore. "That's it?" Jackie asked her with uncertainty and disbelief. "You didn't eat very much." She said as she set the bottle back down on the coffee table.

"Well she was just born a few days ago and she still has a very tiny stomach." Pete said as Jackie placed a towel over her left shoulder and brought the tiny baby up to it and started patting her back and rubbing it in small tiny circles before pressing her lips to her forehead. It wasn't long before the baby let out a rather small belch and then started to fuss again.

"Uh oh," The Doctor began as he started wrinkling his nose. "I have a feeling I know what she's upset about this time." He said as Rose giggled again.

"Don't worry, I'll change her and then I'll put her down for her nap so we can have some time alone to talk." She said as she stood up and took her baby inside her arms soothingly hushing her crying and kissing the top of her head.

Later on that day after Rachel was asleep and both her parents went home, The Doctor and Rose went to their bedroom and went to go lie down inside the bed. They undressed themselves and climbed under the covers. The Doctor took his wife inside his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. That's when all of a sudden Rose felt a cold chill come over her and she started to cough.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked his wife out of concern.

"No,.." Rose groaned with a shake of her head as she started to cough some more. "I don't feel so well." She admitted as The Doctor placed his right hand over her forehead.

"Oh my, you're burning up." He told her. "I think you have a fever. Stay here for a moment and I'm going to go get the thermometer." He said before he got out of bed again, stood up, and put on his robe before leaving the room. A few moments later he returned carrying the thermometer inside his hand. "Alright now open up." He instructed as she opened her mouth while he started shaking it.

That's when at that moment they heard their baby crying through the baby monitor. "Oh no, Rachel's awake." Rose said as she started to sit up but The Doctor simply shook his head at her.

"Don't worry about it I'll get her, I want you to stay in bed." He told her before he stuck the thermometer inside her mouth and then turned off the monitor before hurrying out of the bedroom and back towards the nursery. As soon as he had made it into the room he started wrinkling his nose again and waving his hand in front of his nose. "That figures." He began. "You're getting a big kick out of this aren't you?" he questioned her as she continued screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Alright! Alright!" he cried nervously while hushing her at the same time before he started to cautiously pull apart her diaper. "Seeing as that I don't have much of a choice, your mummy's sick so I have to do this myself." He said as he made a disgusted face after he finally managed to open the diaper. "Hold on a second." He told her before he quickly rushed into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers and then grabbed a clothespin and placed it on top of his nose pinching it shut.

"Perfect." He said to himself in a nasally voice before hurrying back into the nursery and stepping on the trashcan pedal before picking up the dirty diaper, crumpling it up, and then disposing it inside of it. Then he removed the clothespin and grabbed a baby wipe and then started wiping the baby's bottom. "Phew," he began as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Hard part's over. Now you just hang tight while I get you a fresh nappy." He told her.

Once Rachel had a fresh diaper on, he set her down in her playpen while he went to go check on Rose. He removed the thermometer from her mouth and placed it under the lamp to read it.

"What does it say?" she asked him before letting out a rather large sneeze.

"A hundred and one. I think you're just coming down with a pretty bad cold." He told her. "Even though I'm not a doctor." He said. "Or that kind of a doctor anyway. Now you just get some rest and I'll make you some hot chicken soup. I want you staying in bed all day and drinking plenty of fluids." He instructed.

"But what about Rachel?" she asked him.

"I already told you, don't worry about Rachel because I'll take care of the baby. I love you so much and I'm more concerned about your health. So I want you to get some rest so that you can get better. Besides, we don't want the baby getting sick." He told her as Rose nodded before she started a round of sneezing fits. The Doctor started pulling a bunch of Kleenex's out of the tissue box before handing them to her so she could blow her nose when all of a sudden Rachel began to cry again.

"I'll be right back darling as soon as I heat up the baby's bottle and feed it to her. Then I'll give you your soup." He assured her before he dashed right back into the kitchen. "I know Rachel, I'm coming!" he cried as he turned on the stove and started heating up what was left inside of it. As soon as it had finished warming up, The Doctor dabbed it out on his arm and tested it again before he set it down on the coffee table and then picked Rachel up out of her playpen and gathered her inside his arms and made sure that her head was supported.

Then he slowly started carrying her over to the couch. "Shh,.." he whispered softly as he tried to soothe her crying. "It's alright Rachel, Daddy's got your baba ready for you." He told her gently before he picked up the bottle again and brought it to her lips. He smiled down at her as she started to suck and then slowly bent down and kissed her cheek. His single heart beat full of love for her while she continued to drink.

For he knew that even though she was a lot of work, she was worth every second of it. He started to hum The Sidewalks of New York while she drank before he started to sing a little of it. "Eastside, Westside, all around the town, the kids sang ring around Rosie, London Bridge is falling down. Boys and girls together, me and Mamie O' Rourke, we tripped the light fantastic on the sidewalks of New York." He sung softly while she continued her meal.

Later on that evening after The Doctor made sure that his wife was fed and properly taken care of, he decided to give his daughter her very first bath while he started getting her ready for bed. He filled her tiny pink baby bathtub full of water, making sure that it was a good temperature before setting it up on the counter. Then he removed her out of her playpen and set her on the couch where he started undressing her before wrapping her up in a white towel while leaving her diaper on.

"Alright Rachel," he spoke softly. "bath time." He told her as he carried her over to the counter and laid her down inside the tub. Then he wrung out a soft yellow sponge before softly dabbing her face and washing it. Then he dabbed it back inside the water and wrung it out again before continuing to wash it until he deemed that it was clean enough. Then he lathered his hands with baby shampoo before scrubbing and massaging it onto her head. After that he used the bright pink cup that he had out on the counter next to him and dipped the cup down in the water to rinse it.

He poured it over her head with one hand before shielding her eyes with the other hand. Then he unwrapped her from the towel and removed her diaper before continuing to wash the rest of her body with the sponge. He was rather surprised how quite she was the whole time he was bathing her, and before he knew it, her first bath was over. He carefully picked her up before laying her back down on the towel and rubbing her skin with baby lotion and then getting her into her pajamas.

He placed a pink dummy (pacifier) inside her mouth while he carried her back to her cradle. Then he placed her down inside of it and gently rocked it back and forth while he hummed the lullaby song to her as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled down at her and kissed her goodnight before quietly leaving the room and turning off the light. Then he went back to his own bedroom and smiled at his beautiful wife who was sound asleep inside the bed. That's when The Doctor finally realized that even though he was an alien, he suddenly felt like the luckiest person in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Bath Time

 _Sorry it's been a few days but I've been very busy at work with Harry Snape. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

Jackie quickly rushed inside Rachel's room as she woke up from her nap. She turned off the baby monitor and lifted the crying baby inside her arms gently bouncing her up and rocking her back and forth. She was completely unaware at the moment that the evilly possessed elf toy was after her granddaughter. For at the moment all she was concerned about was hushing her and soothing her crying.

"You poor little thing." She began. "You have a dirty diaper, are starting to teethe, and I believe you have a fever all at the same time. Well don't worry, your grandfather will be home soon. Just don't throw your lunch up all over me." She told her before she laid her down on the changing table. "Now let's put a fresh nappy on you before we do anything else, then I'll go ahead and check your temperature." She said as she removed her skirt and started tearing her diaper apart.

"My goodness we do have quite a messy down there don't we?" she questioned while taking her diaper off and crumbling up and tossing it into the trashcan as the baby continued to cry. "It looks like you have a rash down there too. You're just falling apart aren't you?" she asked her as the baby just simply glanced up at her while continuing to cry. "Shh,.. Rachel, Grandma's getting you some baby wipes right now. Then I'll put on the baby powder and diaper cream don't worry." She assured her as she started wiping her bottom.

Meanwhile Pete was getting home with his one year old (fifteen month) son Tony. "Alright Tony, it's time for your nap. I've just got to let your mother know that we're home." He said as he carried the boy down the hallway and back into the nursery while Rachel was now crying even harder. "Hullo honey I'm home." He began. "What's wrong with Rachel?" he asked her.

"She has a fever of one hundred degrees." Jackie said while removed the thermometer from Rachel's butt.

"That's probably because she's going through her teething stage. A lot of babies get fevers when they start to teethe. Just like Tony did." He said.

"I know." Jackie began as she finished changing her granddaughter and then hoisted her inside her arms. "I just wish that there was some way that she could understand that. If only there was something I could do to make her feel better. Maybe I'll give her a nice warm bath, that always used to work with Rose." She said as she placed a kiss on top of the baby's head before carrying her down the hallway into the bathroom.

"Alright Tony, naptime." Pete said but the little boy just simply shook his brown little head. "Sorry buddy but you know the rules." He told him before he kissed his cheek and then started carrying him into his bedroom.

 _…_

The Doctor and Rose ran down the street hand in hand and into their old apartment. "Why does that evil elf want our child!?" Rose exclaimed anxiously.

"I don't know, but don't worry, he's not getting her!" The Doctor cried as he started knocking on the door. A few moments later Pete answered it.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? I thought you were doing something about an elf toy or something." He said.

"That's why we're here. We bought one of them just to see what it would do and then it came to life and threatened to kill our daughter!" Rose told him as a look of confusion fell over his face.

"Where is Jackie and Rachel?" The Doctor questioned him.

"They're in the bathroom. Rachel's sick and Jackie's giving her a bath." He replied.

 _…_

"Alright love, I'm sure that you'll feel much better after your bath." Jackie told her granddaughter who had finally stopped crying while planting a kiss on her cheek and turning off the water before placing the naked baby inside the bathtub, unaware that they were being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Christmas Morning

 _Alright guys I understand that this is a stupid ending, but to tell you the truth I really don't like this story and I wanted to start posting my other Doctor Who Christmas story so I figured that I would just finish it already and let it be quick and painless, so yeah, hope you enjoy it anyway._

Just before Jingles attacked Rose woke up realizing that it all had been a nightmare and it was Christmas morning. The Doctor woke up with a sudden start when he had heard her shriek and wake up inside a cold sweat. "Rose darling, are you alright?" he questioned her anxiously and cradled her inside his arms planting a kiss on top of her head while she continued shaking and breathing frantically.

"Yeah, thank God it was just a dream though. I dreamt that an evil and possessed Christmas elf toy had come to life and tried to kill Rachel." She said as he planted another kiss on top of her head.

"Well don't worry I would never let that happen to her or you." He reassured her before they heard Rachel start to cry through the baby monitor. "Tell you what, I'll go take care of her. You just lay here and relax alright?" he asked as she simply just nodded while continuing to sweat and feel her heart pounding against her chest. "Good, I love you and merry Christmas." He told her before kissing her head again and then getting up out of bed and went into the nursery.

"Alright baby girl," he began as he switched on the light. "what is it this time? Are you hungry, wet, or do your gums hurt again?" he asked her as he peered down at her while she laid on her back staring up at him while sucking on her fist. "Or is it all three?" he questioned as she blinked her beautiful green eyes at him once before continuing to stare at him. "Well then tell you what, I'll change you, feed you, and then give you your teething ring while you're opening your presents from Santa Claus. What do you say?" he asked.

Rachel let out a rather large noise before starting to fuss again. "Alright, alright you little fussbudget, Daddy's got you." He told her as he bent down and placed his hands underneath her as he scooped her up inside his arms and making sure to support her head he carried her over to the changing table before laying her down again and beginning to tear apart her diaper.

 _…_

Later on that day Pete, Jackie, Mickey, Tony, and their newly adopted five year old daughter Carole (which was a very freaky concept to Rose even though she didn't say anything about it) came over to open their Christmas presents. The Doctor and Rose readied their camera as they gave Rachel her tiny pick stocking that had Baby's First Christmas written a crossed it. "What's in there Rachel?" The Doctor asked her while he videotaped her grabbing it.

"Look at you sitting up like a big girl." He said as Rose grinned.

"Yeah I know, it won't be too much longer until she's crawling." She said as the baby reached inside the stocking.

"Yeah and then we'll have to baby proof the house since she'll be mobile." The Doctor said as Rachel pulled out a tiny purple rattle and started sucking on it before shaking it back and forth. There were also some books, blocks, and pacifiers inside of it. After she was done with her stocking Rose picked her up and set her on her lap.

She smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head as she started bouncing around and waving her arms excitedly cooing and squealing.

"Wow, somebody's a happy baby." Mickey said as Rose helped her daughter open her present while her father helped Tony and everyone else dug into their own.

"I know. Look Rachel, it says to Rachel from Santa. I wonder what's in there." Rose said as she opened it and it in fact had turned out to be a walker. She also got an activity mat and ball, sit and spin, learning table, and a sit to stand musical learning toy. It had truly had been a wonderful first Christmas for her and a great one for everyone else.


End file.
